A Doctor's and a Fisherman's Love
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: One fell in love with a fisherman,and one with a doctor.The one who fell in love with a fisherman has cancer,and the one who loved the doctor,had him run away from thier love when he wanted to marry her.Join me on this untold story of unexpected love.


A Doctor's and a Fisherman's Love

"Alright,thank you,"Serena said as she hung up with her had just comfirmed that her lung cancer was back this dropped the phone and started to cry on the husband,Antonio,had heard and came knew this wasn't good,but held it in for Serena's sake.

They knew caner doesn't didn't care if she was only a kid of her own and Emily and her daughter that needed her in their was 25 and had a 3 year old daughter,raising her on her had just got out of the ranger stuff when she found out she was pregnant with her boyfriend's or ex-boyfriend's,Jayden's, tried all they could to track him down,because after the fight with Xandried,Jayden had run tried to go find him and well,let's get a flashback shall we?FLASHBACK!P.S. This is also how Antonio and Serena met too!

_**Flashback**_

_**"This will take care of you Xandried!"Jayden yelled as he did the sealing of the rangers had just finished batling moogers and had just put Xandried to the the sealing power was completed,the team powered reached over and hugged knew that he could finally ask her to marry him now,with out the fear of her getting hurt or he got if questions raced through his mind as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.**_

_**They made their way back to the Shiba house,where Ji had a celebration party all set up."Go see Serena,"Jayden wispered into his girlfriends ear,"I'll catch up with you later."Emily had no idea that Serena would be coming and nodded eagerly and went off to find her dear took this time to his advantage and made his way was chickening out of asking the girl of his dreams to be his if love was meant to be for them,there would be a day where they would meet until then,he would have to find a different way.**_

_**When the party died down,and all the rangers had met Serena,and Antonio asked her out,Emily was wondering where in the heavens was her boyfriend,he still had to meet Serena searched all over the asked Ji and he said he didn't see him,but said not to wory about him,"This is just a sad day for Jayden,because of his dad and all."She went along with it,hoping he would come home soon.**_

_**FAST FORWARD 1 WEEK...**_

_**"SERENA!"Emily called through the 7 postive pregnantcy test before her,she was sure she was pregnant with Jayden's child."Em?"Serena asked when she entered the saw the test and huggged Emily."Em!"She cried,"This is fantastic!""No it's not,"Emily stated,"Jayden never came home,so now I'm stuck going through all this with out Jayden.""Oh gosh,"Serena said,"I didn't 'll find him,don't worry.I'm sure Antonio can track him down for you.""I sure hope so,"Emily said as she threw away the test.**_

_**The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to track down called his samuraizer,only to have Ji pick it up,and Ji to help find tried until Emily said,"We might as well give up,we've tried every Jayden Shiba out there and still no answer."Serena and Antonio reluctantly agreed and Antonio went home for the evening,promising Serena that he would make them dinner tomorrow night.**_

_**That night,Emily cried herself to sleep with about what was going to happen to her,to Jayden,to her baby.**_

_**FAST FORWARD 9 MONTHS**_

_**"Push,Em,push!"Antonio yelled at his sister in the coarse of the nine months,Antonio and Serena got married,and we're expecting a baby boy in the had a job at a very popular botique and quickly working her way to owning a botique of her had opened up his own restraunt,fish oriented,and it became a quick was a housewife,which was thankful because of the new baby coming.**_

_**Emily had finish giving birth to Lily,and was now holding the little baby girl in her was she was happy to have her new baby,but sad that her father wasn't there to see her come into the world.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK (FINALLY!)**_

Now you see,everything inbetween and after this is pointless until gave birth to Carlos,and yaty yaty yata.

Antonio had called Emily,and she was on her said to Serena.

I know that you're afraid and I am too

But you'll never be alone I promise you

When you're weak,I'll be strong

When you let go,I'll hold on

When you need to cry,I swear I'll be there todry your eyes

When you feel lost and scared to death

Like you can't take one more step

Just take my hand and togehter we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it

Serena felt better,and when Emily arrived they sat together and talked like old friends,because they she got a call from the doctor's doctor just died in a massive heart attack and they were going to have his college,(VERY IMPORTANT) take care of was on board with going,she wanted to meet the new doctor that was going to be caring for her sister,and Antonio said he would stay home and watch the kids,he would meet him next time.

When the time came for Serena's first doctor's appointment,Emily said that she would meet her checked herself in and was lead to a took the doctor about 10 minutes to get to her room,and when he did come in there,she was shocked to see Jayden Shiba standing looked eactly the same as Emily's mailed pictures."Jayden?"She asked head shot up from her cart to look at didn't say a word until there was a knock at the door."Come in,"he walked in,"Sorry I'm late,I had to..."Emily stopped in before her stood the man she still loved and the father of her baby."J-Jayden?"She asked with a shaky voice."Emily,"Jayden walked closer to each other,until they was on the verge of tears and when they pulled away,a few wiped them away with his thumb."I thought I would never see you again,"Emily said."I'm here now,Emily,"Jayden said,"I'm so sorry for what happened that night,I..."Then he rembered that he had a paitient in the room."Why don't we discuss this over coffee after my shift,"Jayden finished up with Serena and kissed Emily goodbye as he walked out the went to their cars and drove to Serena's and Antonio's explained everything to Antonio who in return said,"HOLY GUACAMOLE,MY BEST FRIEND'S A DOCTOR!" Of coarse this is after Emily left to get ready for coffee with Jayden,she had left Lily with Antonio and Serena until the 'date' was knew that her mother was going out on a date because she's been on dates with other guys before,most not making it past the first none lasted more than a month.

While Antonio and Serena were watching Lily,Jayden and Emily were getting coffee at the nearest coffee shop to Emily's apartment.A local cafe' about a mile got their coffee and sat outside."So,how have you been?It's been what 3 years now?"Jayden asked."Fine,and you?"she asked."Been living with gult,"Jayden replied they began talking more,he noticed something was off with Emily."Are you sure you're okay?"Jayden asked her."I'm fine,"she hadn't told him about Lily yet,she wanted to wait until it was apropriate."Is there something really imprtant you're no telling me?"He asked had to come out with it,it was now or never."You have a daughter,"she blurted."What?"he nodded her head."We tried to find you,but couldn't,"she got up from his seat walked over to Emily and kissed kisses got deeper and deeper,all those 3 years of passion was coming out in those kisses,each one more passionate than the last.

Finally,he picked her up and they went to his car,he opened the backseat door and laid her down in the shut the door and locked the ,his windows were tinted."Are you sure?"he asked then they proceeded to make love for 3 years of them being gone from each others there in the backseat of his car.

When they were done,Jayden took her to pick up thier was going to start helping her pack up to move into his house with him,because while they were doing 'it' he asked her to marry him,and she said told Jayden she would be right back and kissed him ran inside to get Lily and came back out 5 minutes later with Lily and her car strapped their daughter in and got back into the car with was still awake and asked,"Mommy,who that?""Lily,this is your daddy,"Emily face lite up like a Christmas finally met her ."We're going to be moving in with daddy becasue mommy and daddy are getting married,"Emily explained to the face lite up even more."Now we can be big famiwe!"She said."That's right,we can,sweetheart,"Emily said as Jayden pulled into the drive Jayden driving his pick-up truck,and Emily's SUV,they were able to get all of their stuff in 1 it all was just as easy as loading it.

About 6 months went by and Serena was getting out of her and Jayden got married the previous spring and were expecting a new baby,not knowing the gender was only a month had opened her new botique and was doing well,her friend Renee' came to help her run the shop,and if she wasn't already married,her boss would have asked her out in a was doing well as a doctor and his business was doing took some time off from his shop and stayed at home with his beautiful Serena.

Jayden came out after the and Anotonio rushed over to him."How is she?"Antonio asked."She fine, caught it just in time,don't 's recovering right now as we speak,"Jayden replied."Good,cause if she wasn't going to be okay,I would have to strangle you,"Emily let out a chuckle at his wife's the intercom blared," to the ER.""I gotta go,you are free to see Serena when you wish,she should be in her room by now,"Jayden said,"I'll see you after my shift,Em."He kissed Emily's forehead as he sped off to the ER."You go first,Antonio,I'll wait out here for you,"Emily said.

Antonio walked into his wife's was just waking up."Hey,how you feelin'?Antonio asked her."Truthfully,like crap,"Serena let out a small talked for about an hour when Antonio excussed himself,that way Emily would have a chance to talk to her sister."Hey,sis,how you feeling?"Emily asked as she entered the room."Better,"Serena talked for awhile until Serena was felling was close to the end of Jayden's shift,so Emily would have to go home soon she left the room,Jayden was coming down the looked up from his cart to greet her."Hey,Em,"Jayden said."Hey,Jay,"Emily said."I'm almost done,I just have to finish up with this one paitient and I'll be done for the day,"Jayden said." to the ER,"the intercom blarred."Make that two,"Jayden let out a small giggle."I better go,"Jayden said,"I'll see you in a bit."He kisssed her head and jogged off towads the ER.

About an hour after Emily got home from the hospital,Jayden came soon as he opened the door,Lily came running toward him,"Daddy!Youw'e howme!"She cried as she jumped into his arms."Hey sweetheart,"he said as he swooped his daughter into his arms.

After they had put Lily to bed,Jayden and Emily plopped down on the couch."What a day,huh Em?"Jayden asked his pregnant wife."You're tellin' me,"Emily sat there for awhile talking about their day,like always,when a knock came at the door,Emily went to answer she opened the door,she found a female in pink jogging pants and a white seatshirt standing there in a panic."Pleasehelpme!Myhusbandgotdrunkandnowhe',andnow he'safterme!""Okay okay,slow husband's 's on a drunk rampage after you for no tried to shoot and he missed,so now he is after you again,right?"Emily female quickly nodded her head."Come inside,hurry now,"Emily said rushing the girl ,have hearing the converstation from the inside had a warm blanket for the wrapped up inside of the blanket and thanked the kind couple."Might we get your name,miss?"Emily asked."Mia,"The girl 's eyes widen with surprise."Mia?"Emily Mia realized who she was."Emily!"She cried as she huged her she quickly turned to Jayden and hugged the life out of him."JAYDEN!We thought you were dead!"Mia yelled."Why on earth would you think I was dead?"Jayden questioed her as a hard knock came at the door."MIA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE,NOW OPEN THIS F*****' D*** DOOR!"They heard as something was yelled."Call the police,"Mia said as her husband kept knocking on the ran into the kitchen and called the police,letting them know what was happening and what had happened up to that police came about 15 minutes later and arrested her husband,or as we all know him as decided she was going the next day to divorce reason why she even married him was because she had no one else to turn to when they went out for the first broke up with her to go to college and Mia was came along and bing bada boom,her and Mike got now,it turned out Kevin was on that police force and after they had Mike in a squad car,he gave Mia his number and they were due for a date any time now.

"Well that was fun,"Jayden said,plopping on the couch once more."Agreed,"Emily said with a picked Emily up and carried her to bed.

Epilodge

Jayden and Emily had another baby girl that October and had 5 more after her.3 boys and 2 girls.

Emily became the best stylist in the world and her boutique got bigger and bigger.

Jayden became the best all-rounded doctor in the the birth of his second girl,Jayden went back to school and studied in all types of medical OBGYN to Hospital Surgry,he learned it developed 15 new ways to treat,if not stop, won a nobel prize for his work.

Serena's cancer never came had 3 more kids,2 girls and a boy,and lived a healthy life.

Antonio's fish oriented restruant bacame a huge hit,having stores pop up like McDonalds.

Mia and Kevin got married just 9 months after Mike got arrested and Mia divorced Kevin,it was like falling in love all over again with the same woman.

Mike spent the rest of his life behind bars.

THE END!


End file.
